


In Which We Burn

by Shiverslightly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, Genderfluid Keith (Voltron), It's literally all porn, Other, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiverslightly/pseuds/Shiverslightly
Summary: You're horny. Have been since you woke to wet thighs and the hazy recollection of a questing mouth and fingers that never quite finished. A dream just out of reach.Or, Shiro comes home to a desperate Keith





	In Which We Burn

You're horny. Have been since you woke to wet thighs and the hazy recollection of a questing mouth and fingers that never quite finished. A dream just out of reach. It doesn't help that your unfairly sculpted husband was bare chested and glistening from the shower when you did. Nor that he avoided your sleepy grabs and left for work before you'd even moved off the bed.

A cold shower and three cups of coffee and you’re still zoning throughout the day. You want to jump him when he gets home. Maybe even get started without him. Have him walk in to find you stretched across the sheets with toys buried deep. But there's deadlines to keep so you try to tame them. The fantasies of licking, choking, riding, fucking destroying that man when he returns, clenching your walls as you think of all the tender places you want to feel his cock.

His absence lays you barren.

Without enough distractions the passage of time is kept in steady slickness. So thirsty that when he finally walks through the door it's a miracle you don't rut his leg like the bitch in heat you are.

It’s not until he’s settled in, head thrown back against the couch and something mindless on tv that you _finally_ snap. White bangs hide dark circles beneath his eyes. If you weren't so selfish you'd let him nod off, god knows he deserves it. But your empty pussy throbs.

“Shiro,” you murmur, scooting closer and voice dropping low.

He hums, large hand wrapping to pull you close, drawing you into a bulging chest you need to drag your mouth across. Hot breath puffs against his skin, saliva pooling when you brush your nose against his neck. A thick cord shifting as he sucks in air. You groan at first graze, lower bodies connecting as you scrape your need along his side.

Sweat and musk surround, filling your head in dizzy demand. Salt still clings to skin, fingers twist in hair. You can't even temper the grind of your hips when you catch an earlobe between teeth, hissing when those fingers yank you back. Darkening pupils cut to your core, leave you panting before Shiro even crashes you back together.

It’s tongue and teeth, warring mouths that consume. Has you mounting a dense thigh with a desperate whine. The press of solid muscle against swelling folds shooting through your nerves.

He gasps into the non existent space between lips, bold fingers dipping just below the waist of your sweats. Groping. Teasing.

“Take me to bed,” you plead.

But rather than sliding off you shift further, both of your thighs now bracketing his waist. His grin tickles your cheek, but he knows what you want, lifts you without so much as a grunt, your legs wrapped tight and dripping cunt rubbing against him.

You lean back against his hold, enough so he can work a collarbone with hot laves, nothing but strong arms against your back holding you up. It gives you the space to press your hips lower, to feel the girth of his cock right where you need it. You should've taken your clothes off first, had him take you just like this.

Instead he pulls you in, swears when you dig nails into his back, raking skin to red welts while he moves.

You burn with want, whine with the desire to be fucked and filled and owned. He's so hot pressed against you, molten heat soaking in, every ragged breath into your lungs filled with fire. You beg him through the roll of your hips, the high whines in his ear. Pants off the minute he lays you down.

“What do you need?” he asks beneath your jaw, pressing a palm low, just above your pulsing clit. Asking permission, needing to know how you feel.

He's so good.

“Everything,” you gasp, clutching his forearm to push his hand into your slick. Sharply crying out when it drags.

The touch is a shock. Tingles up and down and back again. Your toes shouldn't curl already, not with just a few circles and a mark at your pulse but Shiro sucks as though he's between your legs, a hint and a promise. Shuddered breaths give way to moans as you lift your hips for better access, “Takashi,” choked from your throat when thick fingers plunge into your hole.

There's nothing slow or gentle about them, they punish from the start. Twisting and reaching a depth you can never achieve on your own.

“F- _uck_!”

Knuckles brush against sensitive walls, the pads of fingers rub and tug against you.

“God you're wet,” Shiro groans, biting your shoulder just to watch you flail.

“All– _ah_ –day.” Another finger makes you whimper. “Needed you… all… day.”

“I'm here,” he coos by your ear, moist air making you shiver, “where do you want me?”

The better question is where don't you?

You settle for beneath you, curled hands in his shirt to flip and pull him up the bed. Yanking off the fabric as he goes so you can watching the muscles of his torso ripple and flex. He tastes like sex already, tangy and a little sweet, his nipple peaking gloriously under your tongue. You flick and suck, nibble a little just to hear that punched out gasp he makes, even bite down to draw out a cry.

“Kei–”

He doesn't get the chance to finish, your scrabbling hand squeezing around the bulge of his heat, choke cutting him off. Instead he winds both hands in your hair to push, the momentum sliding you down his body, bringing his pants past his thighs and freeing his flushed, heavy cock. It curves and waters your mouth. Catching his eye, you see his hunger, stoke it higher when you suck that gorgeous cock into your mouth.

But instead of settling between his legs you lean over the side. Face buried and ass up, both hands holding onto his girth so you can lick and tease at the purple head, salty, perfect. The smooth, round tip gliding with ease. It fills so good, has just a bit of your ache lifting, finally where you yearned to be. Shiro moaning his approval with those big fucking hands all over you.

Eyes watch while you work, fingers brush against your cheek but you can't look up, your own eyes already trying to roll back. You could come just like this if you touched yourself. You certainly have before.

 _Fuck_ , how this man sets you ablaze. Burning coals smouldering from each tip of his fingers as they trace down your back. Makes you arch in a crescent and tighten your throat. Your entire body sings, three fingers plugging up your sloppy cunt and making you tremble. Almost there but not quite.

You have to pull back, have to ask, can't go another second without–

“More– _please–more_.” 

It comes out barely coherent, muffled into the base of his cock as you try to wrap your tongue. Drool coats your face, your hand slides easy, working him over and rolling your hips against his palm, bringing those fingers deeper. He chuckles but it's breathless, has that twinge of desperation you've felt since this morning.

Instead of words he answers in action. The press of a drenched finger against your puckered rim seizing your thoughts because, holy fuck do you want it. The burn of no lube and the stretch of your back entrance lights every centre deep inside, would make you sob if you weren't currently choking on dick. A tear leaks anyway.

With both holes breached you start to go wild. Whines caught but nails doing a damn good job of ripping into sheets. You buck backwards, want to beg for another finger, anything to stuff you till you can't take anymore but Shiro knows what you need. Something cold and slicked up prodding against your ass that's been left suddenly bereft.

“Yesss,” you hiss, “oooh, shit.”

You don't realize you’re begging until Shiro shushes you, rubs the small of your back in soothing circles. The tapered plug starts to widen, stretching and pulling, your sensitive muscle dancing in the friction. No matter how many times your tight rim gets reamed you'll never stop craving this. The way it turns you to jelly and leaves you a fucked out mess.

Shiro’s so good to you.

“Like that?” he asks when it's all the way in, grabs the base and gives it a hard shove.

“ _Nngh_!”

It's all you can manage but it must be enough because he's bringing his cock back to your slack, open jaw. You greedily slurp it down, tasting wetter than before. Obscenely you bob, slamming forward to choke once more when Shiro’s hand–his _whole fucking hand_ –punishes your cunt. But then his thumb slips to knead your button and you realize it's not the whole hand but it might as well be. Four of those delicious fat digits easily the entire size of yours.

They press forward, below your navel, rubbing against your pleasure spot with no mercy. You’re not even sucking dick anymore, just holding it down your throat while you gag and cry out around it, saliva and pre-come making a mess.

“Can I fuck you?” And why is he even asking at this point? “Keith, let me fuck you.”

“Yes, yes, _yes_!” That's how bad you want him. You've never felt anything better than Shiro’s length buried deep in your pussy.

“Turn for me.”

You do as told and gasp for air when his cock slides free, shuffling on hands and knees so Shiro can claim you. It's nothing but trembling arms and shaky breaths when he slams home. Home because he should never leave, should ruin your cunt and burrow in. Churn you until you dissolve to particles that only live for him.

You wail into the sheets, try to match his blows but he’s so goddamn strong. Pile drives with a mission, stretches you so wide you can feel the plug jerk with his thrusts. It scatters your mind, breaks it to it’s basest level. Mindless and screaming to the buzz of zenith, each slap of his hips bringing you closer.

You’re so lost to it that you forgot. Forgot it could possibly get any better but that's why there's Shiro. The vibrations start out low, so low that you don't even feel them till they're up at three. Then you're gasping, breath held hostage and twitching to the rippled hum that beats inside. Shakes against your channel, igniting everything within you like a bomb. You tick and tick. Noises you never heard falling so frequently it's one solid wail. Maybe a name, maybe a prayer.

You’re pulsating out of your skin, rising above the bed to burn in the atmosphere. The drag of his cock, the smell of his sweat, the way you’re devoured and want nothing more.

You tick and you tick.

And your time’s running out and you come with a guttural scream that comes from a place you've never felt. You shake and flail and Shiro’s weight pins you down, brings you to Earth but his pace doesn't stop. It's too much and you’re losing. Losing it all in heaving cries smothered in the pillow. Used and loving every second.

“Gonna come,” Shiro grits between teeth, sweat splashing on your shoulder.

“Inside,” you whisper, so wrecked, so broken it's a miracle he hears you.

You feel him pull back, feel the plug ripped from your hole and shout again when Shiro fills it. He’s bigger, grates against the throbbing rim that straddles the line to pain. You wheeze and writhe, maybe to get away, but there's nowhere to go.

 _Shiro_ , you try but it dies on your tongue the moment you feel that pulsing plug shoved against your clit.

It's too much.

It's too much.

It's–

“ _Keith_!”

“Shir–ro–o– _oh_!”

Another orgasm tears you apart. Bits to the wind. Exposed nerves. Dying heart.

Nothing but black.

…”–y?...”

…”–aby?...”

Cotton fills your mouth, “Mmm?”

“You okay baby?”

All at once your peripheral seeps in and heat surrounds you, a steady beat right below your ear. Familiar smell in your nose. You melt in it.

“Mhmm…”

A breathy laugh bounces your head. “You scared me there for a sec.” Light fingers trace the curve of your back. “Was that too much?”

“Mm-mm.”

“You sure?”

You try to lift your face, crack open your eyes but they're so blurry. The remnants of tears not so silently falling.

“I love you,” Shiro breathes, cups your face to gently push them away.

You nuzzle in again, sighing content.

 

Some time later you find yourself in the tub, warm water lapping at your waist and a warmer body behind you. You sink into the muscles at your back, turn your head to brush your lips against damp skin. 

Without opening your eyes you tilt your head up, knowing your husband will meet your lips with his own everytime.

“I love you too,” you say when you break apart.

The pleasant numb of your lower body all the proof in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [shiverslightly.tumblr.com](https://shiverslightly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
